


Lukadrien June (except it's october now cuz i forgot)

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AHAHAHA I'm a little bit late, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, anyway here I am with 30 belated Lukadrien oneshots, seriously I wanted to do this but life got in the way lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Lukadrien oneshots for Lukadrien June!!





	Lukadrien June (except it's october now cuz i forgot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW I KNOW I AM 
> 
> VERY 
> 
>  
> 
> V E R Y 
> 
> LATE
> 
> if this is bad plz forgive me :T i did actually write it in june but forgot to post it, and rereading my old writing makes me cringe so hard i literally just. posted it without rlly checking for mistakes adkwjrkwjdjadh 
> 
> anyway yeah im sUPER LATE but nvm! 
> 
> :D

Why had he agreed to this again? Adrien had literally fallen for Luka's stupid trap five times in the past month. And here he was again, _trying_  to set up for the concert the Couffaines were hosting tonight. 

 

(Keyword being 'trying'.) 

 

(He was failing miserably.) 

 

The first time he'd played with the band had been fine. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that they'd just finished fighting another of Hawkmoth's akumas and adrenaline was still coursing his veins from the thrill of the fight and-  

he hadn't really had time to stop and noticed the way the floor swayed uncomfortably under his feet. That said, he did manage to fall flat on his face, which was embarrassing; but to be fair, there was a lot of... _clutter_  on the boat. 

Not that it mattered, of course - the Couffaines liked it that way. It just... it made it hard to get around. 

 

(Which is, of course, why he fell on his face.) 

 

 _Anyway._ The second time Luka ask him to join them, Adrien had started to feel... _seasick._ He figured it would get better once he got used to being on the water, but right now it felt worse than ever.

 

Surprisingly enough, the boat was looking great tonight; colourful flags and fairy lights were strung around the deck - but that didn't stop the awful nausea that came with the boat's not so gentle swaying. 

 _It's all Plagg's fault,_ Adrien thought bitterly. _I never got seasick before I got the cat miraculous. Maybe hating water just comes with being a cat._

 

"Hey, are you okay? You're looking a little queasy there." 

 

He looked up to see that Luka had crossed the deck and now stood in front of him, smiling kindly. Adrien felt himself blush. 

(Which was entirely unnecessary. Why did he have to be so... _awkward?)_

It didn't help that tonight's concert had a  _dress code._ And - Luka looked wonderful in his fancy white shirt, and oh god he looked so nice _stop blushing-_

 

"I'm... okay," Adrien managed to say eventually. 

(And then he immediately cursed himself for not thinking of a better reply. 'Okay'? Okay implies that one is actually _not_  okay. Okay is - _okay.)_

 

"I mean, yeah, it's cool, I'm fine. All is well. I'm just getting a little seasick. But it's... okay." 

 

Somehow, that was even worse.

 

With a small nod, Luka frowned slightly. "That makes sense," he muttered. "Cats don't like water."

 

That- _no way._  Adrien must have misheard. There was no way that- he shook his head. "Excuse me?" 

 

Luka smiled. "Don't worry, kitty. Your secret is safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY NOW TO GO DO SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE LIKE STARE AT MY SHOES AND REGRET EVERYTHING BYEEE 
> 
> real talk tho dkwjskqhsq who is Ready For Nathmarc November!??!?
> 
> (if ya didn't know i'm hosting nath x marc november, go check my tumble for details) 
> 
> tumblr is @protect-chat-noir!!


End file.
